The Jealous Chipmunks
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: J begins neglecting the chipmunks and they don't like it. How will they react? Rated K.


_**Jealous Chipmunks**_

 _ **J's POV**_

The chipmunks and I were planning to go to the movies tomorrow. I got a text from my BFF inviting me to a sleep over tomorrow night. I said yes, completely forgetting about the chipmunks' plans. At about 10:30 I realized that I agreed to a slumber party and movies on the same night! _"Oh, no! what do I do? Well, I always do things with the chipmunks, so I should go to the slumber party."_ I thought and I went to bed.

 _ **The Next Day**_

I got up and got dressed. Then headed through the portal. The chipmunks were eating breakfast with big smiles on their faces. "J!" They shouted and ran to me. "Can't wait for the movies." Alvin climbed to my arms and I stroked him. "Yeah, about that. I-" I was cut off by Theodore. "And the yummy popcorn and candy!" "But..." I tried. "I love movie night!" Simon said. Now the chipmunks were all hugging me.

"No, no." I put them down, "I can't come to the movie tonight, boys." Their smiles were swept right of their faces. "That is a really bad joke, J." Alvin tried to convince himself I was messing with him. "Why, J?" Simon asked. "I-I made other plans with my best friend. Gotta go bye." I left quickly avoiding their reaction. "I thought we were your best friends." Alvin said sadly but I was already gone.

Later, before I left for the slumber party, I felt guilty about ditching the munks so I texted them.

* * *

 _ **J:**_ Hey, boys! Sry bout tonight

 _ **Alvin:**_ It's ok

 _ **Simon:**_ Don't worry about it

 _ **Theodore:**_ Yh, have fun!

 _ **J:**_ Thx, knew u'd understand. Love u!

 _ **Simon:**_ Love u 2

 _ **Alvin:**_ Love u sm

 _ **Theodore:**_ Wuv u

* * *

The chipmunks didn't like that I blew them off but they did get over it. But this started to get on their nerves when it happened twice more.

 _ **Later that Month**_

I made plans to go to a birthday with some friends the same day I was supposed to go to the zoo with the chipmunks and Dave. I decided to break the news to them. I walked through the portal. "Hey, guys. Can't go to the zoo today. Gotta go, Bye! Love you." I said quickly and started at the portal. They weren't surprised that I ditched them again. "Well, it doesn't feel like it." Alvin muttered, crossing his arms. I heard him and turned around. "What? Of course I love you." I told them.

"This is like the 3rd time this month!" Simon yelled. "Yeah, we miss you, J." Theodore added. "Are you trying to make us feel like we don't matter to you anymore?" Alvin asked. I was taken aback by the yelling. "No." I answered. "Then stop blowing us off to hang out with your stupid friends!" Alvin shouted. I was angry now. "My friends are not stupid!" I argued. "Ever since the 1st movie ended you never wanna hang out with us!" Simon screamed.

"Who are these people anyway?" Theo asked. "Well, better friends than you're being right now!" I shouted. The chipmunks were angry and frustrated and hurt at the same time. "We will always be better friends then those lame chicks!" Alvin yelled. "No you aren't! Why are you so mad at me? All I wanted to do was make some friends. Is that a crime?" I said.

"Well, sorry if you have no life and no friends. But ya can't just-" Alvin started but cut himself off when he saw tears fill my eyes. "Alvin! How could you say that? You are the biggest jerk I've ever met! And you know what? You should be happy for me. Making friends is not easy when your me! I was lucky when I made you guys my friends. At least I thought you were my friends." I flew off, weeping. "Nice going, genius!" Simon yelled at him. Alvin looked down. "Tomorrow, we fix this." Theodore said. Simon and Theodore left the room, leaving Alvin, looking down with regret.

 _ **The Next Day**_

The chipmunks texted me to come see them because they wanted to sort things out. "Ok, guys we have to apologize but keep our cool at the same time." Alvin told his brothers. "Whatever." Simon rolled his eyes. I came in and sat on the couch, arms folded. "This ought a be good." I told myself. The chipmunks saw me and ran to me. Alvin jumped to my arms. "I'm really, really sorry, J. I never wanted to make you cry. I'm sorry I was a jerk." He said, hugging me tightly. Alvin was very tense. He looked like he was gonna start crying but he didn't. "So much for keeping your cool." Simon said. I knew Alvin felt bad so I stroked the fur on the top of his head and told him, "It's ok, baby. Just calm down."

Simon and Theodore hopped to my lap. "We were upset that you'd rather hang out with those girls than with us." Simon said. "Yeah, especially when you called 1 of them your best friend. We thought we were your best friends." Theo added. I put Alvin down. "Ok, let me tell you this. You're not my best friends," I said and they looked down, tears in their eyes. I lifted Alvin's chin up. "You are my brothers and I love you all very much. I'm sorry I blew you guys off." They smiled and I kissed them on their foreheads. "We love you too." They said. "Now c'mon, we're going to the zoo." I carried them in my arms. "What about your party?" Simon asked. "Eh, who needs a party when I can go to the zoo with you." I answered. We enjoyed a long Day at the zoo.


End file.
